A Tragic Story of Gagagigo
by Ferdyhoshigaki92
Summary: He has a tranquil soul, but carries a destiny that one day his heart shall be tainted by evil...


Wach aku mo kasih selingan nich,

Di bawah ini adalah kisah Gagagigo series card dari Yu-Gi-Oh. Cerita ini hanya sedikit aku modifikasi.

Tapi ini adalah muni bukan dari pikiranku

A Tragic Story Of Gagagigo

Ini adalah legenda Gagagigo, seekor Reptile yang hatinya ditakdirkan untuk jatuh ke dalam kegelapan.

Legenda ini dimulai di hari hari mudanya, ia mengabdi pada seorang penyihir bernama "Eria the Water Charmer". Teman-temannya memanggilnya dengan nama Gigobyte. Gigobyte sangat senang bermain dengan teman-temannya, meskipun begitu Eria tahu bahwa hati anak ini adalah benih kegelapan yang suatu saat akan merubah hidupnya.

Pada masa-masa ini ia bertarung mendampingi Eria. Hingga suatu hari ia merasa tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk mengalahkan musuhnya, yang kemudian ia putuskan untuk pergi dari Eria untuk mencari kekuatan yang lebih besar. Eria mencoba meyakinkannya untuk tidak pergi, namun hasrat kegelapan dihatinya sudah tidak dapat ditekan oleh Eria. Ia pergi dan tumbuh menjadi Gagagigo.

Selama perjalanannya dalam mencari kekuatan ia bersilangan dengan "Freed the Brave Wanderer", tanpa ada basa basi mereka terlibat dalam pertarungan. Freed mengeluarkan Dimensional Prison yang membuat Gagagigo terpenjara dalam Dimensi Primitif. Menyadari kekalahannya, Gagagigo dipakasa untuk berkelana di dimensi yang tidak ramah, semua yang terlihat hanya tumpukan tulang belulang. Gagagigo bahkan sudah tidak mampu berjalan, ia merangkak dengan menyesali dirinya mengapa begitu lemah.

Dalam keputus asaanya tersebut, ia merasa tubuhnya melayang, saat ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya akan dijadikan korban untuk "Altar for Tribute" oleh "Invader of Darkness" ia merasa sudah tidak berharga lagi dan membiarkan tubuhnya dijadikan pengorbanan. Namun, seseorang datang dan menyelamatkannya. Ia adalah "Marauding Captain". Bagaimana pun juga, Invader of Darkness tidak akan melepaskan mereka berdua dengan mengirim Blazing Inpachi untuk bertarung dengan mereka. Dalam pertarungan Marauding Captain menyelamatkan Gagagigo dengan menghalangi sebuah serangan yang diarahkan ke Gagagigo. Aksi Marauding Captain tersebut sangat mengugah hati Gagagigo yang di penuhi kegelapan. Ia sadar bahwa ada hal di dunia ini yang tidak dapat dinilai oleh apa pun.

Setelah pertarungan tersebut Gagagigo bergabung dengan Marauding Captain, dan mendampingi sahabat barunya untuk berperang melawan Invader of Darkness. Dalam suatu pertarungan Gagagigo mengorbankan dirinya untuk menghalangi serangan Invader Of Darkness. Marauding Captain melihat sahabatnya telah mengalahkan kegelapannya sendiri.

Tetapi Invader of Darkness jauh lebih kuat, melihat sahabatnya tak berdaya melawan Invader of Darkness, ia pergi menemui Kozaky untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih besar. Kemudian Kozaky merubah tubuhnya dan membuatnya menjadi Giga Gagagigo. Namun hati kegelapan Giga Gagagigo yang belum benar-benar mati melihat ini sebagai kesempatan untuk mengambil alih pikiran Giga Gagagigo. Dengan pikirannya yang telah dirusak Giga Gagagigo mengamuk dan tanpa sengaja membunuh sahabatnya sendiri, Marauding Captain. Melihat sahabatnya terkapar tak berdaya Giga Gagagigo menangis, Kozaky melihat ini sebagai kesempatan untuk mengirim Gaga Gigagigo ke dimensi Primitf dimana dia berasal.

Giga Gagagigo menyesal telah membunuh sahabatnya sendiri, namun hati kegelapan Giga Gagagigo tidak pernah istirahat. Disaat pikirannya sedang lemah ia mengambil alih hamper seluruh pikiran Giga Gagagigo. Hal tersebut membuatnya jatuh kedalam kegelapan dan terus mengamuk. Saat ini di Dimensi Primitif Giga Gagagigo sangat di takuti, tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani melawannya.

Seperti sudah ditakdirkan Giga Gagagigo bertemu kembali dengan Freed, lalu bertarung habis habisan. Tetapi Freed terbukti lebih kuat dari Giga Gagagigo dan mengalahkannya. Disaat Freed akan membunuh Giga Gagagigo, Freed melihat seorang anak kecil yang hanya ingin bermain di mata Giga Gagagigo. Ia tidak tega untuk membunuhnya dan meninggalkannya tak berdaya.

Giga Gagagigo menyeseali kekalahannya, ia merasa benar benar tak berharga, bahkan untuk dibunuh. Saat saat kelemahan ini dimanfaatkan oleh hati kegelapan Giga Gagagigo untuk sepenuhnya mengambil alih pikirannya dan membuatnya berubah menjadi Gogiga Gagagigo.

Ia mengamuk tak terkendali dan membunuh Invader of Darkness. Semua yang mendengar namanya akan lari ketakutan. Meskipun semua tindakannya sangat brutal tapi dimatanya hanya terlihat seorang anak kecil yang hanya ingin mendapatkan kembali sahabatnya.

_This is a Tragic Story of Gagagigo_, _His soul long since collapsed, his body recklessly continues onward, driven by a lust for more power. He no longer resembles his former self..._


End file.
